Issei Hyoudou
|-|Base= |-|Boosted Gear Active= |-|Incomplete Balance Breaker= |-|Balance Breaker w/ Divine Dividing= |-|Complete Balance Breaker= |-|Welsh Sonic Boost Knight= |-|Welsh Dragonic Rook= |-|Welsh Blaster Bishop= |-|Cardinal Crimson Promotion= |-|Juggernaut Drive= |-|Pseudo Diabolos Dragon= Summary Issei Hyoudou is the primary protagonist of the series High School DxD. An extremely lecherous individual, he is known as one of the most perverted individuals in Kuoh Academy alongside his best buddies, Matsuda and Motohama. He was asked out on a date by the Fallen Angel Raynare, who disguised herself as a normal human, only to be mercilessly killed at the climax of their date, due to his possession of a Sacred Gear, later revealed to be one of the eighteen Longinus, Sacred Gears that hold enough power to kill Gods when fully mastered. However, in his last moments, he subconsciously called out to Rias Gremory, inadvertently summoning her with the aid of a leaflet he received earlier, becoming reincarnated as a Devil under the servitude of the House of Gremory. At first incompetent and utterly unable to perform the most basic and rudimentary abilities of Devils, as well as being regarded as the weakest Boosted Gear wielder in history, he strives to become as strong as he can be to achieve his goal of becoming a Harem King and protect his loved ones. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least 9-B physically. High 7-C with Dragon Shot | At least High 7-C | At least 6-C | At least 6-C | At least 6-C, likely higher | At least 6-C, higher in later volumes | High 6-C | High 6-C Name: Issei Hyoudou, "Red Dragon Emperor", "Red Virgin Emperor", "Oppai Dragon", "Breast Dragon Emperor", "Sponge Dragon", "Devil Dragon King", "Red Dragon Emperor of Blazing Truth" Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Humanoid True Dragon/Devil Hybrid, Sacred Gear Wielder, Member of DxD Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Longevity, Flight, Summoning, Breath Attack, Transformation, Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses, Speed Amplification, Fire Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Barrier Creation, Extrasensory Perception, Paralysis Inducement with Breast Power Wave, Telepathy (Can read the thoughts of females by listening to their breasts), Cloth Manipulation (Can instantly destroy a female's clothes), Absorption (Can absorb energy from the breasts of females to power his attacks), Regeneration (Can instantly repair his armor in the midst of combat, even if it suffers serious damage, or is completely destroyed), Statistics Amplification (Can continuously double his power with the Boosted Gear, and further increase his statistics with Promotion), Statistics Reduction and Limited Power Nullification with Divide (Can continuously halve the power of his opponents and add it to his own. Can halve the power of attacks until they are significantly weakened or eliminated entirely), Defense Break (Can instantly bypass and penetrate through any defensive ability that would stop his attacks from hitting his targets directly), Spatial Manipulation (His Dragon Blaster warped space-time, and his energy blasts along with Ophis' caused severe damage to space in Georg's dimension. Created several holes in an artificial dimension with sheer physical force along with Sairaorg), can transfer his power to other objects and people, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit intangible and non-corporeal targets such as ghosts and spirits. Damaged Trihexa's consciousness, which took the form of a humanoid being of light), can release Ddraig to fight alongside him in Pseudo DxD, Resistance to Fire and Heat, Mind Control, Biological Manipulation (Azazel's gender swap ray gun was ineffective on him), Memory Manipulation (Retained his memories of Raynare after she wiped the memories of everyone who knew about herself in human disguise), Time Stop (Forbidden Balor View was ineffective on him because of Ddraig. Furthermore, due to Rias making contact with his gauntlet, she wasn't stopped in time), Spatial Manipulation (Took direct attacks from Thanatos' scythe without ill effects, and was going to survive the collapse of Georg's dimension), Life Manipulation (Grim Reapers can reduce the lifespan of people they hit with their scythes, but Thanatos' scythe didn't do such to him as a result of Ophis' power), Power Nullification (DxD G only; Rizevim and Apophis couldn't nullify his abilities as a result of him possessing Ophis' power of infinity), Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Should be immune to Vali's poison which destroys down to the soul like Ddraig is, and possesses the power and flesh of Ophis and Great Red, both of whom are immune to it. Thanatos was unable to touch or damage his soul at all), and Existence Erasure (Can survive in the Dimensional Gap, a world of void that exposes things to nothingness) Attack Potency: Unknown | At least Wall level physically (Punched Raynare through a wall and out of a church building). Large Town level with Dragon Shot (Made a big hole on a mountain) | At least Large Town level (Much stronger than his previous state) | At least Island level (Easily destroyed an entire mountain in the Gremory territory - which are stated to be high and huge - making it completely disappear, and has become significantly stronger since then. Split an ocean with his Dragon Shot in the events of DX 2) | At least Island level (Significantly more powerful than before. Obliterated a complete, enhanced, and sturdier replication of Kyoto) | At least Island level, likely higher (Much stronger than his Triaina Forms. Easily stomped Shalba Beelzebub with Ophis' snake. Past users of the Juggernaut Drive could destroy mountains and islands) | At least Island level (Crimson Cardinal Promotion is considerably stronger than his Triaina Forms. Easily defeated Shalba without Ophis' snake), higher in later volumes (After the effects of Dragon Deification, he could defeat Baraqiel despite being exhausted by the effects of Pseudo DxD) | Large Island level (Stronger than his Pseudo Diabolos Dragon God) | Large Island level (Ddraig stated that he can fight against Super Devils in the first volume of Shin High School DxD. Destroyed several mountains, valleys, rivers and trees in one blast, turning half of a Rating Game field into a barren wasteland. Ravel stated that lower class Gods could not compete with him in terms of power, even with strategic planning) Speed: Unknown | Unknown. Massively Hypersonic in later volumes | At least Massively Hypersonic (Should be faster than his unarmoured state) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Much faster than his previous state), likely Sub-Relativistic (Kept up with Sairaorg) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Far superior to his Balance Breaker form), likely Sub-Relativistic (Despite warning her beforehand, he blitzed Kuisha, who should be superior to Crocell, who could react to light), higher with Welsh Sonic Boost Knight | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely at least Sub-Relativistic (Considerably superior to his Triaina Forms) | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely at least Sub-Relativistic (Crimson Cardinal Promotion is vastly superior to any of his Triana forms and grants "godlike speed" that far surpasses Welsh Sonic Boost Knight), higher with Star Sonic Booster | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely at least Sub-Relativistic (Diabolos Dragon is much faster than his previous forms) | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely at least Sub-Relativistic (Pseudo-Diabolos Dragon should be slower than Diabolos Dragon, but is considerably superior to his Cardinal Crimson state) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100, likely far higher. At least Class K with Pseudo DxD (Comparable to Ddraig), higher with Diabolos Dragon God Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Wall Class (Punched Raynare through a wall and out of a church) | At least Large Town Class | At least Island Class (Can punch and kick away his own Dragon Shots) | At least Island Class (Significantly stronger than his Balance Breaker state) | At least Island Class, likely higher (Casually stomped Shalba Beelzebub) | At least Island Class (Traded blows with Sairaorg), higher in later volumes | Large Island Class (Considerably stronger than his other forms) | Large Island Class Durability: Unknown (More durable than any human, but can still be easily killed if he's taken off guard by an Angel or another Devil) | At least Wall level | At least Large Town level | At least Island level (Tanked attacks from people who can deflect the Dragon Shot such as Vali) | At least Island level (More durable than before), higher with Welsh Dragonic Rook | At least Island level, likely higher (Shalba Beelzebub with Ophis' snake couldn't do anything to him) | At least Island level (Tanked attacks from Sairaorg), higher in later volumes | Large Island level (Survived blows from Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Comparable to Vali) | Large Island level Stamina: High (Can fight with fractured bones and crushed arms, and could temporarily endure the sensation of Raynare's light burning up and melting his insides at the beginning of the series. Was also hinted to possess better endurance than Kiba, although his strongest forms have time limits) Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, extended melee range to several dozens of meters with Ascalon, can reach to several kilometers with Dragon Shot | Dozens of kilometers | Hundreds of kilometers | Much higher Standard Equipment: His Sacred Gear: Boosted Gear, Ascalon I and II - holy and dragon slaying swords - Ryuuteimaru (his familiar, a small living airship) Intelligence: Academically dumb, but a skilled fighter who's capable of thinking up clever strategies on the fly, he was even capable of outsmarting Cao Cao with a little bit of prep (note that Cao Cao only had the upper hand because he had researched Issei's abilities thoroughly beforehand), and usually exploits his opponents' weaknesses in the middle of a fight. Currently, he is getting smarter every day, as a capable fighter as well as a group leader so as his knowledge regarding subjects such as mythological, supernatural. Weaknesses: As a Devil and Dragon, Issei will take extra damage from holy/light-based attacks - although he has been shown to take attacks from such weapons and abilities - and Dragon Slaying weapons. He is extremely perverted and is often preoccupied with stripping female opponents rather than defeating them. The Juggernaut Drive is activated when Issei is overwhelmed by negative emotions such as anger and continual usage of it decreases his lifespan. The Divine Dividing Gear would decrease his lifespan upon use (no longer the case after obtaining the Dividing Wyvern Fairy). His Diabolos Dragon Mode can be utilized for a limited amount of time and leaves Issei in immense pain after it's released, leaving him comatose and rending him open to enemies' attacks. Pseudo DxD lasts for eighty eight minutes. Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames will not work against Albion, Ophis, and Great Red. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Boosted Gear:' Issei's Sacred Gear and one of the eighteen Longinus. It initially takes the appearance of a red gauntlet with a gem firmly lodged and embedded in it. After evolving in response to Issei's feelings, its shape and form changed. It allows him to double his power every ten seconds. He can transfer his power to other people and objects, significantly improving their capabilities. It also holds the spirit of the slain legendary Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig, who helps him with strategies and occasional advice. **'Boosted Gear: Scale Mail:' Issei's Balance Breaker. His body becomes enveloped in a red plated armor that possesses the appearance of a Dragon. In this form, he can double his power without the ten second limit. He also has a rocket booster propulsion on his back that allows him to increase his speed in short bursts, and his wings contain claws that can be utilized as extra limbs. *'Dragon Shot:' Issei focuses his demonic power into his hand and unleashes a large red beam of energy. He can easily shoot multiple of them, and redirect them to chase dodging targets. *'Dress Break:' Issei can completely destroy the clothes of any female he makes contact with. As long as he has made contact with them, he can instantly trigger it at any time at all by snapping his fingers. With the help of his Diabolos Dragon deification, he can stop the movements of targets before triggering the technique. Due to how he imagined it when developing the technique, it works on anything covering a female, destroying Georg's device and some restraints attached to Asia, and the holy swords surrounding Jeanne's lower body. *'Pailingual:' It allows him to hear the voice of, and communicate with the breasts of females. He can listen to their thoughts and strategies, and is useful for gaining knowledge on their plans, techniques and possible weaknesses, eliminating the chance of getting caught off guard and allowing him to stay one step ahead of them. It ignores and bypasses resistances and countermeasures to mind reading, as it is simply breast communication. Its effects also extend past biological breasts, as it could work on Sona's spirit. *'Ascalon:' A Holy Sword given to Issei as a present and supporting weapon due to him being the weakest Sekiryuutei in history, it is a dragon slaying sword formerly wielded by the legendary Saint George. Issei can use it to release several waves of holy aura at his foes. He can also transfer and channel the dragon slaying attribute to his punches and ranged attacks. *'Flame Blaze:' Issei inhales an amount of air to fill his lungs, then forms a small amount of flames in his stomach, while using the Boosted Gear's ability to enhance it, and breathes out a large stream of dragon flames from his mouth toward his enemies. It can cover a large area, and Issei can further increase the area of effect. *'Promotion:' Being a Pawn, Issei can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits and abilities of the other Evil Pieces, promoting to Rook to enhance his offence and defence, Knight to increase his speed, Bishop to increase his demonic power, and Queen to gain the traits of the Rook, Bishop and Knight pieces at once. *'Dividing Wyvern Fairy:' Issei summons several small white dragons from the jewels in his armor. He can control and direct them with his thoughts, and they can reflect attacks and also use "Divide" to halve their power. He can change the colour of the wyverns into red, granting them the ability to use 'Boost', 'Transfer' and Penetrate. *'Juggernaut Drive:' Issei's armor undergoes several changes, with various appendages appearing in different parts of his armor. He can manifest dragon arms and blades from the jewels on his armor, and unleash a red laser from the cannon in the mouth of his helm. **'Longinus Smasher:' Issei opens up the chest and stomach area of his armor, revealing a launcher. He gathers a large amount of aura at the cannon, which is then compressed and released at the target, causing massive destruction. Illegal Move Triaina: The Illegal Move Trident is a specialized technique used by Issei Hyoudou that changes his Scale Mail armor into three different forms based on the Evil Pieces system. *'Welsh Sonic Boost Knight:' Issei sheds excess weight from his armor for the purpose of considerably increased speed, leaving him with a delicate full body armor with low defense. *'Welsh Dragonic Rook:' Issei gains incredible offense and defense, in exchange for decreased speed, due to his armor becoming much heavier and thicker than usual. **'Solid Impact:' Issei's arms become several times bigger and thicker than usual, allowing for increased damage. He can further increase the strength of his attacks by nailing down the percussion hammer located in his elbow. *'Welsh Blaster Bishop:' Issei gains a considerable increase in demonic power, with two massive cannons forming on his shoulders. **'Dragon Blaster:' Issei focuses his power into the cannons on his shoulders, and releases a massive blast of energy at his foes. It is significantly powerful, capable of warping space-time. He can aim both of the cannons at different directions in order to affect two separate targets at once, and minimize or expand the area of effect of his blasts at will. *'Cardinal Crimson Promotion:' Issei gains access to the True Queen after convincing the past possessors of the Boosted Gear. His armor changes from red to crimson, and he's able to utilize enhanced versions of his moves in his Triana Forms. **'Star Sonic Booster:' Issei attains speed far surpassing that of Welsh Sonic Knight. **'Solid Impact Booster:' An enhanced form of Solid Impact. Crimson aura envelopes his arms, and they become several times bigger. He retains the ability to increase the impact and damage of his punches by nailing down on the percussion hammer in his elbow. **'Crimson Blaster:' Issei expands his dragon wings, revealing the cannons located there, and silently builds up energy rapidly in the cannons, unleashing a large amount of crimson aura at his foes, creating a huge explosion. **'Longinus Smasher:' The final and forbidden attack of the Boosted Gear. Issei changes the chest area of his armor, and unleashes a vast amount of aura from the launcher hidden there. *'Penetrate:' It allows Issei to bypass and hit through any defensive ability that would impede his attacks from directly touching the target. He can use it to see through solid obstacles. *'Diabolos Dragon:' Issei unlocked this form after chanting with Ophis and borrowing her power of infinity. His armor becomes organic and its colour changes to crimson and black. It possesses four wings, with cannons equipped within them. **'Infinity Blaster:' Issei charges up the cannons situated in his four wings, and fires a combination of crimson and black aura at his foes. **'Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames:' Issei breathes flames that can never be extinguished and will continuously burn until the target is reduced to ashes or disintegrated. It is able to engulf an entire island. Key: Unboosted | Boosted | Incomplete Balance Breaker | Complete Balance Breaker | Triaina Forms | Juggernaut Drive | Cardinal Crimson Full Drive | Diabolos Dragon God / DxD G | Pseudo-DxD Others Notable Victories: Kyoya Hibari (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) Hibari's Profile (Speed was equal and Juggernaut Issei was used) Quetzalcoatl (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) Quetzalcoatl's Profile (Speed was equal and Pseudo-DxD Issei was used) Dragonite (Pokémon) Dragonite's Profile (Pseudo-DxD Issei was used) Black☆Star (Soul Eater) Black☆Star's Profile (Complete Balance Breaker Issei and Post Time-Skip Black Star was used. Speed was equalized) Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) Gray Fullbuster's Profile (This was Pseudo DxD Issei and Devil Slayer Gray. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Espeon (Pokémon) Espeon's Profile (This was Diabolos Dragon God Issei, speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Revived Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Leaders Category:Summoners Category:Berserkers Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Negation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Space Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users